


April Fools 2009

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	April Fools 2009

蝙蝠俠覺得很詭異，因為超人現在在他身後帶著很大的微笑，還不時的抽動或是不小心發出『噗』這種笑出來的聲音。

 

　　「什麼事這麼好笑？」

 

　　「沒事、沒事。」超人撇過頭去，依然在笑。

 

剛夜巡回來的蝙蝠俠實在是沒空搭理突然智能矮化的超人，把背往椅子一靠，想先休息一下，「嗯？」聽到背後傳來『沙沙』的紙聲，他好奇的往後一摸。

是一張紙黏在他的裝甲衣上面。難怪他沒有感覺，蝙蝠俠想，仔細的看了看紙上的內容。

 

I AM SUPERMAN'S LOVER v

 

　　「……克拉克‧肯特！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」


End file.
